Making Promises
by Live.Skate.Die
Summary: Ashley,Aiden and kyla are in a band and they have to deal with life and love and just life in general
1. New Mommy

I wish these things were easier to understand, it's all so complicated it can say you're fucked or you're in the clear this time. But it has to have all these dashes and signs I don't understand and neither does she, so it's weird…I never though I would ever have to feel this nervous about my girlfriend thinking she's pregnant…especially when I'm a girl

"Spencer don't ok be peasant" said Ashley sitting on the bed

"You're not the one who might be pregnant" said Spencer walking back and forth

"Look don't act like I did this to you" said Ashley

"Don't go there ok" said Spencer

"Your mad at me I should be mad at you" said Ashley as the timer went off

"Whatever" said Spencer" get it"

"Fine" said Ashley getting up and going toward the bathroom to pick up the test

"What does it say" said Spencer

"….." Ashley stood there

"Ashley say something" said Spencer

"….your…you're pregnant" said Ashley spacing out

"What" said Spencer snatching it from Ashley

"no…no this can't be happening" said Ashley holding her head" Spencer do you know what people will think"

"What people will think I'm not having it so they wont think anything" said Spencer

"Spencer..." said Ashley hearing a knock on the hotel door

"Hey Ashley we have to do a mic check in ten minutes ok" said kyla

"Ya ok I'll be out" said Ashley

"hey Spencer I didn't know you were here" said kyla smiling and walking over to hug her" we need to have lunch ok"

"Um, ya sure" said Spencer

"Ashley you need to get moving" said kyla walking out of the room

"Ashley…I'm not keeping this baby" said Spencer

"Please don't make this decision with out thinking about it" said Ashley

"There's nothing you can say" said Spencer

"Fine" said Ashley grabbing her stuff and making her way out

Later at the venue

"Where's aiden" said kyla

"I don't know" said Ashley tuning her guitar

"Ya he needs to get here" said Peter getting kind of upset

"Look he'll be here" said Ashley as they hear someone crashing though the door of the club

"Nice of you to join us" said Kate their manager

"Sorry got caught up" said aiden

"Dude you look like you haven't slept in days" said peter

"I have ok" said aiden stepping to the mic

"Fine, let's get started" said Ashley

"what do you think your doing" said Aiden

"Trying to get this started so it can be over" said Ashley

"This is my band I make the rules ok so keep your mouth shut ok" said aiden

"Ok fine what ever" said Ashley trying to brush him off

"Good" said aiden brushing his finger across his nose

TBC


	2. My Band

"Hello welcome to the 2008 music awards tonight is the night when we go all out some of your favorite artist right here on this stage" said the host of the award show

Back stage

"Hey sexy" said Ashley tuning her guitar

"thank you" said Chelsea coming in Ashley's dressing room" how ya doin"

"I'm ok" said Ashley smiling" how about you, how is the whole singing thing going"

"oh great" said Chelsea laughing" how about you and that guitar thing"

"Good" said Ashley

"Oh where's Spencer" said Chelsea

"She's not feeling well" said Ashley looking down

"Oh well I'll send her something" said Chelsea

"Ok" said Ashley

"Ashley were on in ten" said Kate peeping in the room

"Cool" said Ashley" I'll see you at the after party"

"Ya" said Chelsea hugging Ashley

Getting set on the stage

"Aiden man" said kyla snapping in his face

"Stop ok I'm fine" said aiden looking very pale

"You don't look fine you look high" said Ashley

"Stop ok" said aiden pushing Ashley

"Fine" said Ashley putting her guitar on

On the stage

"they give you everything in one, a great voice , an epic guitarist , the next generation of drumming and crazy fingers on the keyboard and the violin" said Sophia Bush"kyla, peter, Ashley and aiden but you know them as peace of the ripe tide"

"Woooo" screams the crowned as the music starts

Ashley comes up to the stage and starts playing the guitar part

"_This spring of love, resembles the uncertain glory of an April day" sang aiden seeming kind of shaky _

_  
"The sun" sang Ashley _

"_Beating against my neck, horizons still stuck in my mind" sang aiden _

_  
"To the girl that can't forgive me" sang Ashley_

"Take these misunderstandings, and send them back where they came from  
Take these misunderstandings, it's hard enough to live life as it is" sang aiden as his nose starts dripping with blood

" fuck" said Ashley seeing aiden run off the stage

"What do we do" said peter

"Boooo" said the crowed

"What's going on out there" said the man in Ashley's ear piece

"I can handle this ok

"Hey guys…you having fun tonight" said Ashley stepping nervously to the mic" look we had a few problems but were going to work it out right now ok,so what's about to happen here is your going to hear one of our new songs "

"Yaaaa" said the crowed

"kyla play what we went over in practice" said Ashley into the mic" 1234"

"_If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as this room. And for eternity I'd lay in bedin my boxers, half stoned, with the pillow under my head." Sang Ashley stepping to the mic  
_

Kyla begins to play the keyboard part and peter makes a drum part for it

"_I'd be chatting on the inter web; maggots prey upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said. On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay hay." Sang Ashley playing her guitar and pumping up the crowed  
_

People in the crowd start jumping around

_  
"I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep." Sang kyla and Ashley_

"at this rate, I'll be heading for electric chairs. I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old school." Sang Ashley walking in the audience through the isle

"you're too young to be this empty girl I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my downfall. But I call and I call and I call." Sang Ashley singing to Chelsea as Chelsea dances

"I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep." Sang kyla and Ashley  


"_I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep." Sang Ashley walking over to kyla while she plays_

" (Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
(Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself.  
(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep." Sang Ashley jumping around_on the stage and throwing her pick in the crowed _

"Wow you guys heard it here first, the new peace of the rip tide song" said the host

Later at the after party

"What was that song called" said kyla

"I don't know" said Ashley with a big smile" it just came out"

"well it was great" said kyla patting her on the back" I am about to hit up the dance floor so see ya"

"Ok" said Ashley leaning on the bar

"Hey super star" said Chelsea poking Ashley in the stomach

"don't call me that" said Ashley" you're the one taken away all the awards from everybody"

"that's just how I do it" said Chelsea" so can I get a dance with the rock star"

"Sure" said Ashley

"Ashley I need to talk to you" said aiden snatching Ashley away

"What" said Ashley

"don't ever fucking pull a stunt like that with one of those dumb ass songs you call your self writing ok…I run this you don't you stand in the back and sing your little back up vocals and guitar" said aiden" do you understand"

"Dude I saved your ass" said Ashley

"I don't need you to save me ok" said aiden pushing her out of the way

"I'm tired of your bull shit dude" said Ashley

"no you're a push over you never get tired of it that's why I slept with your girl" said aiden getting close" and that baby is mine"

"Get the fuck away from me" said Ashley pushing him out of the way

"Ashley wait" said Chelsea putting her hand on her shoulder" are you ok"

"Ya I'm fine" said Ashley standing outside

"No your not" said Chelsea

"Do want to ditch this place" said Ashley turning to look at Chelsea

"Sure" said Chelsea calling her limo

"I can't do this anymore" said Ashley

"What" said Chelsea with a questioning look

"This music thing it's not real any more" said Ashley

"Don't say that you love it so much" said Chelsea

"But when we did music it was sweet to do music but Aiden's music is so…fake" said Ashley

"Let me take you home" said Chelsea opening the limo door

"Ok" said Ashley

TBC(Songs Used in the chapter: Chiodos and Say Anything)


	3. Not In The Script

The Next morning

Chelsea and Ashley lay in Ashley bed

"Ashley" said Spencer peaking in Ashley room" oh my god Ashley"

"Spencer…calm down" said Ashley running over to her and pulling her out of the room" calm the hell down"

"You sleeping with Chelsea now" said Spencer trying to push her way through the room door

"No" said Ashley

"So you feel nothing for her" said Spencer

"…" said Ashley looking over at Chelsea who is stirring in her sleep

"You're a fucking liar" said Spencer walking away

"No" said Ashley pulling her back

"Just wait till I tell everyone I slept with aiden" said Spencer

"don't do that ok" said Ashley" I feel nothing for her I promise"

"Um…I think I should go" said Chelsea walking out of the room

"Let me call you a cab" said Ashley

"No I have a limo coming" said Chelsea putting her head down

"Chelsea I didn't mean to…" said Ashley as Chelsea leaves

"Do you love me" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's face

"Yes" said Ashley hugging her

Later that day at the record label

"We can't deal with this any more" said Kate fiddling with the pencil on the table

"With what" said aiden

"This whole thing isn't going to work" said Kate

"So what are you saying" said peter

"After this cd were done" said Kate

"Two years of hard work down the drain" said Ashley throwing a ball of paper she had in her hand

"You all are going a million different ways" said Kate" That's all I have to say"

"This is bull shit man" said aiden pushing the papers off the table" I'm not signing any of this"

"You don't have to we just drop you" said Kate walking out

"It's all your fault man you have no right to mad" said peter getting in aiden's face

"I don't even want to talk about this" said Ashley leaving

Ashley walks around the studio

"ok can you run that back it sounds so weird with me singing the one part" said Chelsea in the studio and looks to see Ashley" can you give me ten"

"Sure chels take your time" said the producer

"Can we talk" said Chelsea pulling her in the booth

"Ya" said Ashley

"Look were only 17 ok and what happened last night wasn't just some little thing it was serious and for you last night sober you told me that you liked me and you wanted to be more…then pull a stunt like that" said Chelsea

"I do like you but Spencer is pregnant" said Ashley

"Look if you don't like me you don't have to use a bad lie like that" said Chelsea

"Aiden is the dad…they slept together" said Ashley

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Chelsea sitting in the booth

"No it's no big deal I just have to take care of her" said Ashley

"No you don't have to" said Chelsea

"Ya she's my girlfriend" said Ashley

"When she slept with aiden she broke that trust" said Chelsea

"I really want to be with you but it wont work ok…because of that" said Ashley

"Well can you help me" said Chelsea

"Sure anything" said Ashley

"Play on a song for me…guitar" said Chelsea

"I can rock" said Ashley

"Acoustic" said Chelsea

"for you only…I usually only stick to the hardcore stuff but…I'll do it" said Ashley picking it up from the corner" do you have the music for it"

"That's the thing I just wrote it" said Chelsea

"I like that" said Ashley" ok hit me with it"

"I think it should just start with you in the start" said Chelsea

"Ok" said Ashley playing

"Ok I like that" said Chelsea" _Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven" sang Chelsea  
_  
_"Now you can wait your whole life wondering When it's gonna come or where it's been. You may have got your heart broken a few times in the past Never last strong as it used to, Don't feel as good as it used to (before)And all the things you used to say, Things you used to do, went right out the door" sang Chelsea_

"I like the feel of that" said Ashley "get like some percussion in the back ground just chillin and this will be sweet"

"See you have the music in you, you can't quit" said Chelsea

"ya but I can get fired" said Ashley" after this cd p.o.t.r.t is over"

"Was it because of what aiden did" said Chelsea

"But you can't blame him" said Ashley

"Is there something wrong with him" said Chelsea

"Ya but I'd rather not talk about it" said Ashley

"ok" said Chelsea hugging Ashley" well I would like you to come in the studio with me to do my new cd how would you like that"

"I would love that" said Ashley

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2 months later

"I know your fooling around with her" said Spencer yelling at Ashley

"No I'm not unlike you I'm faithful" said Ashley

"One time" said Spencer

"It was more then one time ok don't lie to me" said Ashley trying to find clothes in her closet

"Look at least aiden told me how he really felt about me and what me and him did really ment" said Spencer

"Ok you want the truth I'm only with you cause I don't want that baby to grow up knowing that the person their mom had sex with doesn't give a fuck about her , also meaning there father doesn't love them" said Ashley

"Why would you…" said Spencer crying

"because you want the truth and it hurts" said Ashley" now I'm going to the studio, do you need anything"

"No" said Spencer walking in her room and slamming her door

"I love you I really do" said Ashley closing the door behind her

At the studio

"What's taking Ashley so long" said peter

"she does have a pregnant girlfriend at her house" said Chelsea" that can be a hand full"

"Oh there's my baby" said Chelsea mom

"Hi I'm so glade you could be here for this" said Chelsea hugging her

"The fun has arrived" said Ashley walking

"Look like trouble too" said kyla

"Funny" said Ashley

"But really" said kyla hugging her

"Um can I have a moment…well we all came here to celebrate the completion of my album and I couldn't have done it with out all of you" said Chelsea

"I we did it cause you had our back when we needed it the most so were good" said peter

"Ya and I also want to make an announcement" said Chelsea I decided to start my own label"

"Wow that's major" said Ashley hugging Chelsea

"I know and I want all of your help" said Chelsea

"What ever you need" said peter

"Ya" said kyla

"Thanks so much guys" said Chelsea

"well I have to jet" said peter" I'm playing for some group, can't be late"

"Ya and the coffee shop is asking me to keep coming back and playing pieces on the violin so sorry to leave after such good news" said kyla

"No problem…my mom is still here…where did my mom go" said Chelsea looking around

"She had to jet" said Ashley as they look around to see that it's only them in the studio

"Did you set this up" said Chelsea looking at Ashley and crossing her arms

"no" said Ashley " I promise"

"Whatever…so how you and Spencer doing" said Chelsea

"Good I guess" said Ashley

"Did you say something to her" said Chelsea

"…ya but she deserved it" said Ashley

"Don't do that to her Ashley…so people need a second chance, just to give things a second chance" said Chelsea

"How about us" said Ashley" you never gave us a second chance"

"Cause there was never an us, we made out in your bed that was it" said Chelsea

"It was great" said Ashley

"No you and Spencer are ment to be" said Chelsea looking down

"Well I don't think she knows that…she loves the drama so much" said Ashley

"Go home to her and tell her how you feel…I know you love her so don't tell me that you don't ok" said Chelsea

"But…" said Ashley

"Go…like you said before me and you cant work" said Chelsea sitting down in the chair

"Ok" said Ashley

TBC


	4. Day Dream

Outside the apartment

"Ok flowers" said Chelsea grabbing Ashley's shoulder

"Check" said Ashley

"Good attitude" said Chelsea

"A go" said Ashley

"And that Ashley smile" said Chelsea

"You see it baby" said Ashley pointing to her mouth

"Go do your thing" said Chelsea "call me if you need me"

"Spencer" said Ashley seeing her laying on the sofa "your so beautiful…Spencer we need to talk"

"Did that make you feel better babe" said aiden walking out of the room

"What are you doing here" said Ashley putting the flowers on the table

"Just helping her out" said Aiden as Ashley knelling down to get close to Spencer

"Spencer wake up" said Ashley rubbing Spencer's face

"She'll sleep it off" said aiden smiling

"Are you dumb, she's pregnant" said Ashley" you're going to hurt her and the baby"

"Hey Spencer is a big girl she knows how to say no" said aiden

"Fuck you dude your just like dad" said Ashley

"What" said aiden pushing Ashley

"Ya going to do that to me big bro" said Ashley

"Don't call me that ok" said aiden pushing Ashley against the wall

"Bitch I grew up with you don't act like we didn't ok" said Ashley

"I am in no way shape or form related to you ok you keep your mouth shut" said aiden as Ashley kicks

"Aiden you have a problem and your passing on the problem on to her" said Ashley

"No…you give her money and she goes and buys every time" said aiden

"Get the fuck off me" said Ashley

"See you're noting like dad…somebody got your girl knocked up and you take care of her and this whole time she still sees me" said aiden" dad would look at you in disgust"

"Dad loved me" said Ashley

"Ya the more you tell your self that your start to believe it" said aiden" you just a stupid girl and you'll never get anywhere with out me ok…I don't need you ok…and neither does Spencer"

"Leave" said Ashley

"Tell her when she wakes up I left her a present where her stash goes" said aiden opening the door

"Fuck" said Ashley throwing a glass across the room

Later that day

"Hey what brings you to my side of town" said kyla hugging Ashley

"I need to talk" said Ashley sitting at the table in the shop

"Ok" said kyla

"Tell me what's on your mind sissy" said kyla

"I don't know what to do about this whole thing with Spencer and aiden" said Ashley" I feel comfortable with Spencer but with Chelsea it's something more then that"

"Then be with her" said kyla

"I wish it was that easy" said Ashley" me and Spencer are meant for each other"

"Maybe" said kyla resting her head on her hand

"Life is dumb like a stupid movie where me and Spencer are together then they throw Chelsea in I wish she wasn't around I wish she wasn't here" said Ashley

"um Ashley" said kyla" you can stop now"

"No I just god damn it she's so hot but fuck this whole thing and the fact that me and her met" said Ashley getting mad

"Ashley stop she's right behind you" said kyla pointing

"shit kyla why didn't you tell me" said Ashley" what do I do"

"Do you really want her" said kyla

"I think I do but at the same time there's Spencer" said Ashley

"Take a chance" said kyla grabbing her shoulders

"your right" said Ashley running out of the shop" Chelsea"

"Ashley stay away ok" said Chelsea

"Please just stop" said Ashley trying to catch up

"No give me space ok" said Chelsea

"No please" said Ashley turning her around

"what" said Chelsea crying" you haven't notice how much I love you…music is the only way to express my love you don't understand my mom told me to leave you alone cause you would just hurt me"

"Chelsea I wouldn't I wont " said Ashley " it went all wrong ok…I want to be with you but I still have to help Spencer"

"I know" said Chelsea

"You have to trust that I will do what's best" said Ashley as it starts to rain

"I swear" said Chelsea

"I love you and I have always loved you" said Ashley kissing her

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ashley snap out of it" said Chelsea" Ashley stop spacing out this is your chance to fix this with Spencer"

I was dreaming this whole time…or what if it wasn't

"I love you" said Ashley standing in front of the door

"What" said Chelsea

"Just let me kiss you" said Ashley kissing Chelsea

"I'll see you later love" said aiden walking out while kissing Spencer

"Oh" said all of them at the same time

TBC(**help** tell me how it should work out)


	5. We are family

"What the fuck Ashley" said Spencer in the door way

"I should be saying the same thing…your making out with my brother" said Ashley

"You're what" said Spencer

"Your dead" said aiden swinging at Ashley and hitting her in the face

"I hate you" said Ashley getting up jumping on aiden

"Ashley stop" said Chelsea trying to pull her off

"Aiden just stop" said Spencer standing at the door with her arms crossed

"Ashley calm …" said Chelsea as aiden goes to hit her

"don't you ever touch her" said Ashley grabbing aiden by his shirt" you can hit me all day but never lay a hand on her"

"So you found a new one…I'll just take her away from you" said aiden with a big grin

"Your stuff better be out of my house before I come back…and it isn't a joke" said Ashley as Chelsea holds her back and Spencer holds aiden back

"Where am I going to go" said Spencer

"You can stay with me" said aiden kissing Spencer

"Let's go" said Chelsea giving Ashley a soft smile

"Ok" said Ashley as they leave

"um wait a second" said Chelsea" um…I love you too" looking around

"Thanks" said Ashley reaching over to grab Chelsea's hand

"Ok" said Chelsea walking out to the limo

**A Month Later **

"Look tell me if you like this" said Ashley sitting at the keyboard

"Oh my god Ashley this better be worth my time" said Chelsea smiling

"Woman relax" said Ashley" I spent all night writing this"

"Give it to me sexy" said Chelsea

"I'll do that later but now…let me give you this song" said Ashley playing the keyboard" _It's been the longest winter without you I didn't know where to turn to-  
See somehow I can't forget you After all that we've been through-Going coming thought I heard a knock Who's there no one Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know-If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again All I know is I'm gonna be ok"  
_

Chelsea sits down next to Ashley

__

"Thought I couldn't live without you It's gonna hurt when it heals to-It'll all get better in time-And even though I really love you I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"

"How do you like that" said Ashley

"It's great you should record it" said Chelsea

"It's for you" said Ashley looking down

"Ashley no…that song is great" said Chelsea

"That's why you should sing it" said Ashley

"I've got other stuff in mind for my self ok so let me get the sheet music I wrote for it and lay it down" said Ashley

"Ashley" said Chelsea standing up from keyboard

"Let's make this happen" said Ashley putting her arms around Chelsea waist

"We will ok" said Chelsea linking her hands around Ashley's neck

"That's what I like to hear" said Ashley about to kiss Chelsea

"Chelsea baby" said Chelsea's mom from the down stairs intercom

"Shit" said Ashley pulling away

"Sorry" said Chelsea" come on up mom"

"I can't wait till we turn 18" said Ashley

"Why so I can be legal and my mom can still watch every move I make" said Chelsea

"That is a point" said Ashley

"How are you" said Chelsea's mom

"Good just vibing with Ashley" said Chelsea

"The only thing you better be doing is vibing about music with her" said Chelsea's mom

"Hi it's good to see you again Mrs. Lewis" said Ashley

"good to see you too" said Mrs. Lewis" so you wrote something for Chelsea"

"Yes it's a great song" said Ashley

"None of that head banger stuff" said Mrs. Lewis

"No ma'am" said Ashley smiling at Chelsea

"Well I came over to take Chelsea to lunch, but you're here and it would be rude to not ask if you would like to come along" said Mrs. Lewis

"Oh I don't want…." Said Ashley

"she would love to go" said Chelsea" we'll meet you down at the diner ok mom"

"Ok honey, see you two in a minute" said Mrs. Lewis walking out of the studio

"Ashley…you have to get to know my mom or I won't be able to tell her that were dating" said Chelsea

"ok" said Ashley" so how"

"Just be polite, which you are…treat me nice and show you have strong feeling for me" said Chelsea

"I'll do that" said Ashley" anything for you"

"Thank you…I will do anything for you too" said Chelsea

////////////MP//////////////////////////////MP//////////////////////////////////MP///////////////////////

A few minutes later at the diner

"Ok here we go love" said Ashley opening the door for Chelsea

"Thank you" said Chelsea

"Oh my god it's you and you" said a guy pointing at Chelsea and Ashley

"Ya" said Ashley

"Could I get your autograph" said the guy

"What's your name man" said Ashley

"Ryan" said Ryan

"Well would it be a problem if we ate first and then I gave it to you" said Ashley

"Oh no I just ordered so it will take a while" said Ryan

"Thanks man" said Ashley as they walk over to the table

"Hi" said Chelsea" thank you for that Ashley"

"Oh no problem" said Ashley as they sat at the table

"What could I get for you today" said the waiter

"Um I'll have the usual" said Chelsea and her mom

"what about you…oh my god your Ashley Davies" said the waiter" I though Chelsea was the only celebrity who came here"

"I guess not…um what do you like" said Ashley to Chelsea

"Get her what I have" said Chelsea

"Ok, I'll be right back" said the waiter

"So how's dad" said Chelsea

"Good he misses you" said Mrs. Lewis

"Well I'll be there next month for thanks giving" said Chelsea

"Um is your dad back in Atlanta" asked Ashley

"ya" said Mrs. Lewis" he doesn't like the city"

"That's totally understandable" said Ashley

"Ya…" said Mrs. Lewis

"Here are your drinks three cokes all around" said waiter putting the drinks down and leaving

"Can I ask you two something" said Mrs. Lewis

"Sure" said Chelsea

"How long have you two been…dating" said Mrs. Lewis

"Um" said Chelsea

"We have been for maybe three weeks" said Ashley

"I understand, but I don't know about you Ashley" said Mrs. Lewis

"I know my appearance sometimes does reflect how I really am…what ever you have a problem with I will fix it cause I really want to be with her" said Ashley

"I would never ask you to change your self because Chelsea is happy with you apparently, so that would be selfish for me to ask you that" said Mrs. Lewis

"Thank" said Ashley "I just got these bars it would suck to get rid of them"

"So how far have you guys gone" said Mrs. Lewis looking away

"Um wow" said Ashley

"Mom three weeks we've been going out" said Chelsea" I kiss her and hold her hand"

"You ever stayed at her house over night" said Mrs. Lewis

"Mrs. Lewis contrary to belief I am a virgin I never had sex with my last girlfriend who was my third girlfriend" said Ashley

"You're a virgin" said Chelsea

"Um ya I hope that doesn't change anything between us" said Ashley holding Chelsea's hand

"No I just though you and Spencer…." Said Chelsea

"No I may have told people I did but I have to be honest I never did" said Ashley

"This is great" said Mrs. Lewis

"Ya great mom" said Chelsea

"Don't get smart with me" said Mrs. Lewis

"Here you go ladies" said the waiter handing them their food

"A salad" said Ashley" was being honest here right"

"Ya" said Chelsea

"I need food with substance" said Ashley" could I get a hamburger over here"

Later that night at Ashley's house

"So you told her" said Patrick sitting on the sofa

"Ya I don't want to start out a big liar" said Ashley flicking through the channels

"I understand but I would never tell all of that" said Patrick

"That's why you have no girlfriend just booty calls" said Ashley

"With the sexiest girls" said Patrick

"why did you never ask out kyla" said Ashley" oh ya making the video"

"cause she's to intense for me' said Patrick' she likes earth and peace and all that shit"

"She's hot" said Ashley in a sing song way

"You have to say that she's your sister" said Patrick

"No that actually made me feel uncomfortable when I said that but anyways you should look into that" said Ashley as they hear a knock at the door" who is it"

"Chelsea" said Chelsea

"Hey pretty lady" said Ashley hugging and kissing her

"who is it man" said Patrick" oh hey Chelsea"

"Hi" said Chelsea waving at him

"So what up" said Ashley sitting on the sofa with Chelsea next to her

"Nothing just coming by to see you" said Chelsea

"Hey Patrick I heard kyla was at the shop tonight playing" said Ashley

"Oh really that's great I'm glade she bounced back, oh family guy I love that show" said Patrick laughing

"Could you like go in my room in watch TV so me and Chelsea can talk" said Ashley

"Tell you what I will go see ky while you talk about you reveling you still have that v-card "said Patrick

"Get out" said Ashley

"Peace" said Patrick

"So what's up" said Ashley

"Just want to see you and thank you for being so cool about my mom" said Chelsea caressing Ashley's face

"No problem anything for you" said Ashley

"Well thank you" said Chelsea slowly pushing Ashley back on the sofa

"Damn girl…" said Ashley pushing back up

"What wrong" said Chelsea straddling Ashley

"that's not a good position" said Ashley" look what I said today was real…me and Spencer never had sex and before she got caught up in all this shit that was ok with her"

"o-ok" said Chelsea

"it's not you I have issues with sex" said Ashley" but what weird with you is…you keep me up at night I want to do things to you I don't understand"

"I understand" said Chelsea kissing Ashley

"I glad, because I want to have sex with you but it'll take time" said Ashley as Chelsea starts crying" oh god why are you crying…look I'll work something out if you want it that bad"

"No stupid…it's good to find someone who tell me something so personal" said Chelsea

"Well I love you" said Ashley" and I may be sucking up a little because I'm getting my lip pierced tomorrow"

"Ashley" said Chelsea

"Just kidding but I am getting a tattoo" said Ashley

"Of what" said Chelsea

"I fucking love Chelsea Lewis." Said Ashley" across my stomach"

"What are you really getting" said Chelsea

"Three little birds on my right shoulder" said Ashley laughing

"you really do love music" said Chelsea" well let me kiss that shoulder before it becomes tatted up" kissing Ashley shoulder

"ok" said Ashley

"Well I better be getting back home my mom will be worried" said Chelsea

"Baby it's only 8, stay" said Ashley pulling her back

"What are we going to do" said Chelsea biting her lip

"Well we might no be ready to have sex yet but I'm pretty sure I'm a damn good kisser" said Ashley taking off her shirt

"Why did you do that" said Chelsea

"We can touch" said Ashley smiling

"Your crazy" said Chelsea kissing Ashley

TBC


	6. Just like a tattoo

The next morning

BOOM

"What the fuck" said Ashley

BOOM

"Shit" said Ashley rolling over seeing Chelsea cuddled next to her" baby please get up"

"Chelsea I know you're in there" said Mrs. Lewis banging on the door

"ohm" said Chelsea" oh my god"

"p-please get up" said a scared Ashley

"Ok" said Chelsea jumping out of the bed heading toward the door

"Oh man" said Ashley

"Why aren't you wearing pants" said Chelsea

"Things got crazy last night" said Ashley

"We were making out then you said we should watch sponge bob" said Chelsea opening the door" ya crazy night….mom"

"don't you mom me what were you think" said Mrs. Lewis walking through the house" where is she"

"mom" said Chelsea trailing behind her mom"

" there she is" said Mrs. Lewis

"Mom calm down ok" said Chelsea

"Where are your clothes" said Mrs. Lewis to Ashley

"Somewhere in here it's not what it looks like" said Ashley seeming nervous

"Oh really it looks like you are trying to get fresh with my baby" said Mrs. Lewis getting close to Ashley

"I would never try to get fresh Mrs. Lewis, this was my fault and I'm really sorry" said Ashley

"So you too didn't have sex" said Mrs. Lewis

"No ma'am w-w-we never did anything" said Ashley

"by the hickes on your neck I know something happened" said Mrs. Lewis "come here now" pulling Chelsea over" I though I could trust you with her, she's one of those kid"

"I really don't like being called one of those kids" said Ashley

"I don't care at this point" said Mrs. Lewis

"Hey neither do I" said Ashley flopping down on the bed

"You and her are away from each other for a week" said Mrs. Lewis

"Can she do that" said Ashley

"I can do what ever the hell I want" said Mrs. Lewis

"Yes" said Ashley

"Now you say your good bye's and lets go" said Mrs. Lewis walking out

"I'm so sorry" said Ashley hugging Chelsea

"No it's my fault for falling asleep" said Chelsea

"I'll feel a lot better if you blame it on me" said Ashley

"ok" said Chelsea" I don't think I can do with out seeing you for a week"

"Don't worry about that ok…you'll see me just be ready for me" said Ashley

"Ok" said Chelsea kissing Ashley" I love you"

"I love you too ok" said Ashley" your mom really scares me"

"I can tell" said Chelsea grabbing her things

"tell your mom you want to go to the studio around 12…two doors down is the tattoo shop…I'll sneak you out" said Ashley

"ok" said Chelsea walking out the door

At the front door

"Ashley I just got some…apples and I want to share them with you" said Patrick" Mrs. Lewis what's shaken"

"Hey" said Mrs. Lewis as her and Chelsea left

"You got that" said Patrick high fiving

"No I didn't dumb ass" said Ashley

"You don't have your shirt on" said Patrick

"We kissed…all night" said Ashley with a smile

"ya homie" said Patrick

"I don't know man it's just I feel a lot better with her then Spencer" said Ashley

"Oh really" said Spencer walking through the door

"oh shit" said Patrick" you tivo that sponge bob marathon"

"Ya in my room" said Ashley as peter goes in her room

"So you're happy with her" said Spencer showing

"Yes very" said Ashley grabbing a shirt to put on

"Well that's not what I came here for" said Spencer sitting on the sofa

"Ok then what" said Ashley

"Aiden wants his guitar" said Spencer

"My guitar" said Ashley

"No his" said Spencer

"Where the fuck is he" said Ashley

"Busy" said Spencer

"Spencer you know my father gave me that guitar" said Ashley

"Well aiden says it's he's so I believe him" said Spencer

"you know what" said Ashley going in her room and coming out with the guitar" take it, I hope he enjoys it"

"I really wish we could have worked" said Spencer

"No you don't…I loved you" said Ashley

"no you love me were meant to be together…nothing else is right" said Spencer" your playing games with Chelsea ok so once it's over call me" walking out

"I never though little Spencer would turn into that" said Patrick

"Fuck it" said Ashley

In the studio

"Run that back ok" said Chelsea in the booth" were missing stuff

"Get Ashley in here" said kyla

"We can't see each other" said Chelsea looking at her mom

"What" said kyla going in the booth" what happened"

"well we stated kissing and then we went her room and watched sponge bob and I cuddled with her and I over slept, my mom came by and Ashley like to sleep in her underwear and bra so my mom seen that and we cant see each other for a week" said Chelsea

"oh sorry" said kyla" but that's so romantic"

"Oh don't be sorry…I can see her in a few said Chelsea pulling out her phone

"Chelsea your gonna have to get a limo to take you home cause I have a meeting I wont be back for a few hours" said Mrs. Lewis

"Ok mom I love you" said Chelsea as her mom leaves

"Um Chelsea I just wanted to tell you something" said Mrs. Lewis coming toward them

"I'm going to see Ashley get her tattoo" said Chelsea"…hey mom"

"You guys ok" said Mrs. Lewis

"Fine" said kyla

"I'm sorry about the whole thing this morning, I know Ashley really loves you and she wouldn't do anything you don't want to do…so I went to far with it, you can see Ashley who am I to stop you from seeing her" said Mrs. Lewis

"Really mom" said Chelsea

"Yes" said Mrs. Lewis

"oh good god" said Ashley falling out of the closet on to the floor" somebody get me oxygen"

"What are you doing here" said Chelsea

"I really needed to see you…I promise I wont ever mess up to make us ever have to be apart" said Ashley" I think I'm going to fall out it's hot as hell in there"

"and she has to love you waiting in a close for who knows how long but she did it for you" said Mrs. Lewis" her let me help you up baby"

"thank you, Mrs. Lewis" said Ashley getting up" I missed you"

"well I have to go you two be safe" said Mrs. Lewis as she walks out" kyla keep an eye on them please"

"Sure ya" said kyla waving as she leaves

"Oh it was so hot in there" said Ashley" and it smelt like…"

"I love you" said Chelsea

"I hope you do I think I might have dyed in there" said Ashley

"Well your ok" said Chelsea

"ya I'm fine" said Ashley pulling Chelsea closer" you ready to go get that tattoo"

"Ow wait a minute…Chelsea your not getting a tattoo" said kyla pulling her over

"No but she is" said Chelsea kissing Ashley

"oh well she's used to it" said kyla" be safe Ashley"

"Ok" said Ashley grabbing Chelsea hand

As they walk in the tattoo parlor

"Ashley" said a guy coved in tattoos

"Manny" said Ashley hugging him

"So you ready" said manny rubbing his hands together

"As I'm going to be" said Ashley

"Ok well I'm ready for you" said manny going to his chair

"Do you need me to do anything for you" said Chelsea

"Hold my hand" said Ashley looking down

"Sure" said Chelsea as they walk over to the chair

"Ok off with the top" said manny

"I bet this is the best part of your job" said Ashley taking off her shirt

"na I'm not that kind of guy" said Manny" ok here we go"

"Ok" said Ashley closing her eyes

TBC


	7. A little bit longer and i'll be fine

"Only a little bit more kid you fine" said Manny pulling the pen up

"Oh ya fine" said Ashley with her eyes closed

"I though you have had this done before" said Chelsea as Ashley put a death grip on her hand

"Ya but I'm a chicken" said Ashley closing her eyes tighter

"Ok we're done here" said manny cleaning the tattoo up

"Oh god" said Ashley opening her eyes and tears falling from her eyes

"Ohw Ashley it's over" said Chelsea smiling and kissing her cheek

"I know" said Ashley

"Can I look" said Chelsea standing up from the stool she was sitting in front of Ashley

"Ya…you'll be surprised" said Ashley smiling

"That looks so sweet Ashley" said Chelsea

"Do you like it" said Ashley

"Ya I love it" said Chelsea

"Look in the birds what do you see" said Ashley trying to see Chelsea's face

"Well under one love it says…C.L" said Chelsea biting her lip

"You're the only love I want…I won't ever leave you, I promise" said Ashley

"I know I trust you" said Chelsea as Ashley put her shirt back on

"Thanks man for taking care of me" said Ashley

"Hey that's what I'm here for" said manny giving her a high five

"you ready to go" said Chelsea

"Ya" said Ashley

Later that night at Ashley

"I love just doing this" said Chelsea laying her head on Ashley chest

"So do I" said Ashley with the remote

"So what's your show of choice tonight" said Chelsea

"Um I'm thinking about little people big world" said Ashley

"As long as you don't move you can watch whatever you want" said Chelsea

"That's a deal" said Ashley kissing Chelsea forehead

"Ashley" said a person at her door knocking

"oh my god is it your mom again" said Ashley jumping up

"um no" said Chelsea" she's gone all weekend"

"oh" said Ashley walking to the door" we will get to that when I come back"

"Yes ma'am" said Chelsea

"Who is it" said Ashley opening the door

"Ashley" said aiden

"What's up" said Ashley

"Don't what's up me…your started something new" said aiden

"Singing yes" said Ashley

"See you can't do that" said aiden

"Why you afraid there going to forget about the dog when the puppy comes around" said Ashley

"What the fuck does that mean" said aiden yelling at her

"Nobody wants to hear you lame shit aiden you need to go back to how we started from the heart…but you're to caught up in what ever you're on" said Ashley yelling back

"Look you stand in the back ground like you should" said aiden grabbing Ashley by the arm

"Don't fucking touch me" said Ashley

"You ok Ashley" said Chelsea coming out of the room

"Oh she's here" said aiden

"Yes Chelsea is here" said Ashley

"She's going to do you just like Spencer…she's a slut just like her" said aiden

"don't you ever call her that you big screw up…your going no where but down, ok so get a life and get the fuck out of here" said Ashley" you took my guitar that dad gave me the only thing I had of him and you took it for what"

"What I do with my life shouldn't matter" said aiden walking toward the door

"Right now leave" said Ashley

"Fine" said aiden leaving

"Hey you ok" said Chelsea

"I don't want to talk about it" said Ashley pushing past Chelsea

"Ok" said Chelsea walking toward Ashley's room

"I'm sorry" said Ashley turning around

"Ok" said Chelsea emotionless

"what's wrong with you" said Ashley walking over to her

"I need to go home" said Chelsea

"I'm sorry just don't leave I really need you here" said Ashley grabbing her hand

"I don't know…you just seem angry I cant be here" said Chelsea

"Please don't go" said Ashley crying

"Ok I won't leave you I promise…because I know you wouldn't do this to me so I will stay" said Chelsea

"I shouldn't push you always, I just hate this stuff I have to go through with my brother…ya he's my brother" said Ashley

"I know it's ok" said Chelsea hugging her

Later at aidens house

"Where you going" said Spencer sitting on the sofa

"No where ok" said aiden

"I'm just asking to make sure your ok" said Spencer

"I'm fine you should be worried about your self…what your doing to your self and that baby" said aiden holding his head" I cant do this anymore…any of this"

"what are you talking about" said Spencer

"you left my sister for me" said aiden" you understand how wrong that is…she fucking loved you and me I took you for show to make my self look better, it didn't work I still feel like shit"

"No you didn't nothing wrong" said Spencer trying to hug him

"no, I did and don't touch me ok" said aiden twitching" I'm going to leave ok"

"Ok, promise you will come back" said Spencer

"Ya I'll here" said aiden pointing at Spencer's heart

…………………..

I remember when me and aiden were younger he was about 10 and I was 6. I was really small for my age the other kids would just push me around. I wouldn't do anything because that wasn't my deal. But aiden would show them that pushing me around wasn't something they would want to try because he would beat the crap out of these kids. Then he would tell me I love you ash and I will all ways look out for you no matter what. It would make me smile, not that he beat them up but the fact that he cared enough to do that for me, I wish we still had that love……..but it's to late now

"No, no, no" said Ashley punching her room wall" how did this happen"

"I really don't know ma'am" said the officer

"Ashley" said Chelsea

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have said those things to him" said Ashley racking through her hair as she cry's

"I'm sorry about your brother ma'am" said the officer as her walks toward the door

"He's lying this cant be real" said Ashley looking at Chelsea waiting for an answer

"Come over here ok" said Chelsea leading her to sit on the bed

"what am I going to do aiden is gone" said Ashley" what am I going to tell my mom"

"Look we can get through this" said Chelsea

"why he" said Ashley hugging Chelsea" as much as he hurt me I loved him so much"

"We all loved aiden" said Chelsea

"Oh my god what about kyla, she's going to be crushed" said Ashley putting her head in her hands

They found him in the studio, he had over dosed on cocaine. When you are born to rock star royalty there's always something that comes with it, the life where your meant to be messed up some how. I've had my problems and aiden had his but he never let it go so it took over him and made him I person I didn't know. Maybe I should have tried to understand him maybe we could have come to an understanding...i could have but I didn't…I don't feel like dealing with these things….

TBC


	8. Take A Bow

A week later

"Ashley, are ok honey" said Mrs. Davies as they lower aiden's body in the plot next to his dad

"no but I'm fine" said Ashley staring into space

"Lets Ashley" said kyla

I asked Chelsea not to come I didn't want her to see me like this…hell I didn't want to see myself like this

"Let's go Ashley" said kyla

"Ok" said Ashley turning away going to the car

"damn it" said kyla" fucking camera's they can't even leave us alone for his funeral"

"Can we just get to our car" said Ashley as they walk through the paparazzi

"Sorry about your lost" said the man as her takes pictures

"Take me to Chelsea please" said Ashley as she sits in the car

"Ok" said kyla starting up the car

Spencer's not doing to well, she really truly loved aiden. She went to her parents so she could be safe and healthy when it time to have the baby, she said aiden promised he would be back, he wasn't too good with those but I know he loved her too he just didn't want to hurt me, when I was hurting myself the whole time being with her when she wanted someone else.

At Chelsea's house

We sit I look at her. I want her. To touch her, to do things I don't even understand. But only because it will make me feel better…I know it's wrong

"Ashley slow down" said Chelsea as Ashley gets on top of her

"Come on" said Ashley in a forceful manner

"Ok but your taking this too fast" said Chelsea

"fine" said Ashley kissing Chelsea neck and putting her hand up Chelsea's shirt" I love you, ok I wont hurt you"

"Ok" said Chelsea letting Ashley taking her shirt off

"You're so sexy" said Ashley pulling Chelsea skirt up

"Um Ashley" said Chelsea seeming nervous

"Yes" said Ashley touching Chelsea all over

"Are you sure about this" said Chelsea

"Ya I am" said Ashley not missing a beat

"Ok" said Chelsea

"Just relax ok" said Ashley whispering in Chelsea ear

"Chelsea" said a voice from the door

"Ashley wait a sec" said Chelsea trying to get up

"Let them knock" said Ashley

"Chelsea" said the person at the door

"Give a me just like two seconds" said Chelsea pushing Ashley off

"Who is it" said Chelsea walking to the door

"Its mom" said Mrs. Lewis

"Hi" said Chelsea" what's going on"

"This isn't a mom visit this is a manager visit" said Mrs. Lewis" you have a performance next week "

"Mom Ashley's here and she needs me really ok so can we do this later" said Chelsea

"No" said Mrs. Lewis

"Mom no disrespect but I need you to leave" said Chelsea

"What, don't you ever…" said Mrs. Lewis

"No, Chelsea I'll come back later ok, so just do your thing and I'll be back" said Ashley

"Ok" said Chelsea hugging her

"I love you always" said Ashley walking out the door

I love her and I would never want to hurt her…so in order for me to not do that I had to do something for my self…I had to leave…for good

TBC


	9. 9 Months Later

9 months later

"Ashley, Ashley honey come in here" said Grandma Davies

"Yes" said Ashley running in from out side

"She's on TV" said Grandma Davies pointing at the TV seeing Chelsea

"That's good grandma" said Ashley forcing a smile

"come here darlin'" said Grandma Davies as Ashley walks over to were she is sitting" you'll be going home soon and then you can work things out she will understand"

"Would you understand if I promised I'd be back and I fell off the face of the earth" said Ashley

"That's your problem just like your dad always writing checks your ass cant cash" said Grandma Davies

"Ok what" said Ashley not understand at all

"Don't say things that you know you can't make happen" said Grandma Davies

"Ya your right" said Ashley

"now your mom called to tell you what time you'll be leaving tomorrow" said grandma Davies" oh and Ashley did you do what I asked"

"Yes ma'am the yard work is all done" said Ashley

"That's my girl…cover up those tattoos" said Grandma Davies" I'm going to take a nap ok"

"Ok" said Ashley dropping on the sofa

I know what you're thinking what the hell are you doing staying with your grandma; well she was there when I needed her I needed to be out of the limelight. Tennessee is where my grandma lives in god knows where, it's like little house on the prairie but I needed it, to get my mind off of aiden and all the stuff that was going on. I know I was wrong for leaving Chelsea but she wouldn't have liked me when I was the person I was when aiden died, I'm better I guess I've been here for nine months…I haven't talked to her since the day at her house. Kyla knows where I am but I asked her not to tell Chelsea so she didn't and that I thank her for.

In California

"Thank you guys so much for coming here I love you all" said Chelsea as she walks off the stage after a concert

"Oh you did so good" said kyla hugging her

"Thank you" said Chelsea with a smile

"So I have a surprise for you tomorrow, when you turn that big 18"said kyla jumping up and down

"Ok calm down…ok im really excited about what ever you have" said Chelsea jumping up too

"Your going to love this" said kyla

"Cool…" said Chelsea seeing her mom coming

"That was great" said Mrs. Lewis" um I believe its fuse that wants to talk to you about how you wrote some of the songs on your cd"

"Mom I wrote some of the songs but, Ashley wrote the rest and she no where to be found so no" said Chelsea walking off

"Look that was not a question that you're doing it" said Mrs. Lewis grabbing her by the arm

"stop ok, I'm tired of your shit I've been taking it since I was 10 ok, this is my thing stop being so controlling" said Chelsea" if they want to just talk in general ya but not about that"

"…ok fine I will tell them that" said Mrs. Lewis walking away with a shocked look

"Oh I shouldn't have done that" said Chelsea looking over at kyla

"No you should tell her how you really feel and don't hold it in" said kyla

"I guess…I'm going to head back to the house and get some sleep so I can be ready for my big day tomorrow" said Chelsea with a big smile"oh do you want to go shopping tomorrow"

"Um…" said kyla as her phone rings

In Tennessee

"Hey ky what's up" said Ashley

"wait hold on for like a second" said kyla"ya totally we can do that I'll come and get you at like 12….ok see ya"

"Hey you there" said Ashley

"Ya I was just talking to Chelsea" said kyla

"Oh…well anyways I was just calling to make sure you could pick me up" said Ashley

"You can't keep on avoiding talking about her" said kyla

"I'll fix it when I get there" said Ashley" ok cool down"

"Fine tell grandma I said hi" said kyla

"Ok ya I will" said kyla

"Good, I get there at 6 am ok" said Ashley

"So where am I taking you" said Kyla walking to her car

"To your house where else" said Ashley

"No…Chelsea is coming over tomorrow" said kyla

"Are you being real, fine I'll sleep under the bed when she comes" said Ashley

"Whatever see you tomorrow" said kyla hanging up

"I know I will fix things with her" said Ashley lying back on her bed

…………………………………………………………

In California at Chelsea's house

"Um…good morning 18 year old" said Chelsea to her self as she wakes up

"Chelsea get out here" said Mrs. Lewis from the living room

"Ok one second" said Chelsea grabbing her robe" what's up"

"You have a visitor" said Mrs. Lewis

"Hi" said Chelsea to a guy holding some flowers

"Um would you be the lady they call Chelsea" said the guy

"Ya" said Chelsea with a smile

"I have a message for you" said the guy clearing his throat" it's your special day, the day we all ways wanted to come because then we can be alone and I wish you the happiest birthday and keep your eyes open beautiful"

"Who is it from" said Chelsea

"Um I can't say unless they put it on here" said the guy" but they must really want you to have a good birthday"

"It's just flowers" said Chelsea

"oh no" said the guy smiling" here you go" handing Chelsea pug puppy

"Oh it's so cute" said Chelsea

"Ya, ya" said the guy leaving

"Who did this" said Mrs. Lewis

"I don't know but I'm keeping it I've always wanted a dog" said Chelsea bringing it to her room and hearing her phone ring cause she has a IM" sit right here puppy" sitting the dog on her bed

Untitled 1: check his dog tag

Cha Che: who is this

Untitled 1: it doesn't matter right now but later it will just keep your eyes open

"Lets see what your name is baby" said Chelsea looking at the tag" lyric…that's a great name, how about we go shopping"

At kyla's house

"Ashley…Ashley get your ass up" said kyla hitting her with a shirt

"Stop, no means no" said Ashley in her sleep

"You have to get up cause Chelsea will be here in a few" said kyla

"I it only 9" said Ashley getting up

"I don't care it's her birthday and she should be happy so I don't want her to see you" said kyla

"Wow that shot my self esteem up 10 points" said Ashley

"Sorry" said kyla" well get the hell off the sofa"

"Fine" said Ashley hearing a knock at the door" god your being a real bitch"

"Shut up that's her" said kyla

"I will talk as loud as I want cause I don't care if I see her or not" said Ashley going in kyla's room

"Hey" said kyla opening the door

"Hey there" said Chelsea walking in with her dog

"Oh it's so cute" said kyla petting it

"ahhchoo" said a voice from the back room

"Is someone back there" said Chelsea

"Um ya crazy night" said kyla

"Who's the lucky guy" said Chelsea

"Oh some guy from the coffee shop" said kyla

"You hooked up with some guy" said Chelsea in disbelief

"No" said kyla

"Well let me meet him see if he's good enough for my best friend" said Chelsea

"You know what ok, just give me a second" said kyla going to her room

"What the fuck do you want now" said Ashley

"Here put this on" said kyla throwing clothes at Ashley

"Um these are guy clothes…wait why do you have guy clothes in your house" said Ashley

"I'll tell you later but now you have to act like a guy" said kyla

"oh I hated this game when we were little, you making me dress up like a guy and playing house we're a little to old to do that any more ky" said Ashley putting on the clothes

"Fix that hair" said kyla

Ten minutes later

"oh come on Alex she really wants to meet you" said kyla pulling" Alex" by the hand

"Ok what ever you want" said Ashley aka Alex in a deep voice

"Chelsea this is Alex" said kyla

"What's up" said Ashley shaking Chelsea hand

"So you really like kyla right" said Chelsea

"Ya defiantly after last night" said Ashley slapping kyla's butt

"Um, your just so funny" said kyla grabbing her Ashley's cheek's

"Naw but this girl right here is my heart" said Ashley grabbing kyla's hand

"Ok just don't hurt her or I will hurt you" said Chelsea

"Don't worry" said Ashley

"Ok well Alex I'm going to go shopping and you stay here ok" said kyla

"ya sure" said Ashley" have fun love"

"Ok" said kyla as they leave

"Oh damn, I'm so glade I'm not a guy" said Ashley fixing her clothes

TBC


	10. Not Gonna Work This Out Tonight

At Spencer's front door

"Um what do I say to her" said Ashley to her self as she knocks on the door

"Who is it" said a voice

"Um Ashley Davies" said Ashley

"One second" said Spencer as she opens the door

"Hey" said Ashley

"Hi" said Spencer" I've missed you" going to hug Ashley

"So did I" said Ashley

"Come in side and see the baby" said Spencer

"Oh ok" said Ashley following behind her

"She's loud always making noise" said Spencer as they walk in the room" that how I know he's a Davies"

"That would be right" said Ashley smiling

"Ok buddy want to meet your auntie Ashley" said Spencer picking up the baby

"Oh Spencer she's beautiful" said Ashley looking at the baby girl

She had a head full of curly hair the most beautiful brown eye's and she smiled so big when she seen me

"So how is everything going" said Spencer holding the baby

"Ok, I guess" said Ashley

"Tell me I know how you are, when you have issues you don't talk about them" said Spencer "I had to understand that after aiden"

"when aiden died I left I've been at my grandmas house for 6 months" said Ashley" and I just left Chelsea here with out telling her anything"

"Ya she did look a little down when we had lunch" said Spencer

"Wait you talk to her" said Ashley

"yes, when I had the baby she was there for me I was ok with my family but they didn't understand what I was going through, the drugs and all of it was to deep she asked if I needed help and I said yes and I've been ok ever since…actually she is coming over to see the baby in the few, if you need at place to talk to her" said Spencer

"no I don't I cant see her" said Ashley" ok, so I think it's time for me to go"

"ok but your going to regret it later" said Spencer

"maybe" said Ashley holding her niece" what's her name"

"Aiden Kali Davies" said Spencer

"that's great" said Ashley holding the baby" well I'm going to jet ok, I'll see you and the tiny person later ok"

"Ok cool" said Spencer

Later that night at Chelsea's party

"Wow like everyone is here" said Patrick

"Ya I know they love me" said Chelsea in the VIP lounge of the club

"Sure whatever" said Patrick

"Hey" said Chelsea hitting him

"Just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean I can't pick on you" said Patrick

"Oh Chelsea you got more present" said kyla dancing her way toward Chelsea

"What is it" said Chelsea

"Something from me that you will love I know" said kyla really happy

"Oh no what did you do" said Chelsea sitting on the sofa in the club

"Oh nothing just…every season of sponge bob" said kyla" I know how much you love that show so I got you something I know you would watch over and over"

"Wow, thanks so much kyla" said Chelsea hugging her

"I know it's kind of stupid but ya" said kyla sitting next to Chelsea

"How about we get some drinks up in this bitch" said Patrick screaming across the room

"I'm only 18 I can't drink" said Chelsea

"But we can" said kyla and Patrick

"Fine do your thing" said Chelsea getting up walking over to the court yard area of the club and sits on the bench

"Happy birthday Chelsea Lewis" said Chelsea to her self

"Don't you think that would be a little bit better if I said that" said a voice coming around the corner

"Who is that" said Chelsea looking around

"Just keep your eyes open" said the voice

"Look I don't want to play this game anymore" said Chelsea standing up

"neither do I" said the voice getting closer to her" Happy Birthday Chelsea"

"No this can't be real" said Chelsea rubbing her eyes

"It's real I'm here just to see you" said Ashley with flowers in her hand

"What…" said Chelsea crying

"Oh don't cry please" said Ashley wiping

"Oh don't cry, it's a little to late for that when you leave me and I cry every night when your not there" said Chelsea

"I'm sorry but I'm here" said Ashley

"Wow that just fixed everything" said Chelsea walking past Ashley

"Look I love you I just needed time ok don't you think you can forgive me for that" said Ashley

"Ya but I didn't know what happened to you at all" said Chelsea

"Can we try to work this out ok" said Ashley grabbing her hand

"So all the stuff you did for me today" said Chelsea

"Ya" said Ashley" I have been home since this morning"

"Really" said Chelsea smiling

"So are we ok" said Ashley going to kiss Chelsea

"Ow no I can't do that" said Chelsea" us not right now you've been gone so long we need time"

"What, I just told you how I felt and you just act like it was nothing" said Ashley

"No I'm not ok…I wanted this day to come but…my love isn't as strong as it was before" said Chelsea looking away

"Baby love with come" said Ashley

"Not that fast ok, but I do want us to close so we can be the same way we were before" said Chelsea

"No…it's either now or never" said Ashley

"Are you being real" said Chelsea

"Ya take my hand or I'm gone" said Ashley putting her hand out

"your gone cause that's what your good at" said Chelsea" you left everyone else here while you went away to sort out your problems"

"What did you go through, you didn't lose anything ok you were here with the rest of the rich kids living the life" said Ashley yelling

"you know your so right cause you fucking know everything you know…remember you'll be here for me through everything" said Chelsea" when my dad found out I was gay and I was with you he went crazy"

"What" said Ashley

"I never told anyone this but that night he pushed me around and my mom just walked out and let him keep beating me, when she knew you were good to me" said Chelsea

"I didn't know" said Ashley touching her face

"No it's in the past ok, but that isn't even close to what you have been through" said Chelsea" were done ok like you said now or never and I cant do this right now" walking back through the club

"I didn't mean it" said Ashley throwing the flowers down

In the club

"Chelsea I'm sorry please come back" said Ashley following her

"Go away Ashley were through" said Chelsea walking to the vip area

"Hey where you going party girl" said kyla

"Home" said Chelsea grabbing her bag

"Oh why" said kyla

"You know why Ashley's here" said Chelsea walking out

"Um, hi guys" said Ashley waving

TBC


	11. I See Dead People

At kyla's place

"Fuck this, fuck her" said Ashley going in the room packing her things" I should have just stayed with grandma this was stupid"

"What are you doing" said a voice in the corner

"Kyla is that you" said Ashley

"No not kyla" said the voice in the living room

"Look who ever it is I don't want to play this game" said Ashley going in the living room seeing something she never thought she would see

"Hey you" said aiden laying across the sofa

"Oh my god I'm losing it, I'm tripping balls fosho" said Ashley

"no calm down there little sister I'm just here to help ok" said aiden" oh and when kyla comes back tell her you guys need to go food shopping there's nothing in there"

"Your not really here" said Ashley

"ya I am, I'm here to guide you my young Jedi…" said aiden with a serious face" no for real I'm just here to help you with the many ladies in your life ok, cause right now your losing everything you learned at grandmas"

"Look she doesn't want me ok so were done I came back here for nothing" said Ashley pouting

"Hey don't you do that ok you're a Davies you don't ever lose the girl your meant to be with" said aiden shaking Ashley

"So what should I do then" said Ashley

"go over there and have hot sex with her" said aiden as a bolt of lightning came through the house" I mean go make up with her and if that thing happens it happens, be the Ashley we know and love and you will sweep her off her feet ok I promise"

"It's not that easy" said Ashley flopping on the sofa

"Once you get off you butt we can do this" said aiden

"Fine ok, but if she dumps me…again I will be very angry with you" said Ashley grabbing her jacket

"Ok baby sister lets go" said aiden following Ashley to her car

"Ok so can you like teleport us to different places or is that just a myth" said Ashley

"A myth, I can chill where ever you go" said aiden opening the car door

"oh ok" said Ashley" so I have no idea what I can do to make up with her so your going to have to give me a hand here"

"rule one with a dead person don't ask for body parts cause I can really give yo and hand and the only thing your going to get from Chelsea with that is he really freaked out" said aiden

"Gotcha" said Ashley starting up the car and the radio is blasting some hard core music

"Wtf are you listening to you don't even like this kind of stuff you just pretended to make me happy" said aiden

"Ok promise you won't laugh at what really like" said Ashley

"Pop it in" said aiden

"Ok" said Ashley pulling out the Shwayze CD

"That's the kind of stuff that will get Chelsea to do that thing I was talking about you know…I can't say it" said aiden

"Oh ya were both virgins" said Ashley

"Wow your way better than I though you were" said aiden

"Ok were here" said Ashley stopping on the side of the house

"Ok this is how this is going to go down" said aiden

20 minutes later

"Aiden are you sure about this" said Ashley

"Just do it ok, I promise" said aiden running back to the car

Chelsea is in her back yard listening to music

"Hey you hear me" said aiden but Ashley couldn't see him

"Um ya" said Ashley looking for him

"focus on her I'm just gonna help you" said aiden" say hi to her"

"Hello sunshine" said Ashley walking up to Chelsea with her hood on her jacket pulled up

"Oh god what do you want now" said Chelsea standing up from the lawn chair

"To talk, for real" said Ashley

"About what" said Chelsea

"How much of a jerk I was for giving you an ultimatum tonight "said Ashley pulling the hood down

"Sit down" said Chelsea patting the seat on the swing

"ok" said Ashley" first I want to tell you I love you and the whole time I was gone I thought about you like crazy and I do understand what you mean when you said the love is not as strong as it used to be"

"I know…I though…" said Chelsea starting to cry

"You though what" said Ashley holding her hand

"That you of all people would never do that to me" said Chelsea

"I'm so sorry, I am" said Ashley

"I know but what was that about at the club" said Chelsea

"I wanted to win you over by remembering the most important times in our lives" said Ashley" you said your mom said she would get you a dog when you got your first deal and she never did so I got you lyric cause I knew it would make you smile and the flowers were just because your so beautiful"

"You do know how to make me take you back" said Chelsea smiling

"So were back on" said Ashley

"well not really" said Chelsea" I have something to tell you ok and don't get mad of trip out ok"

"What's that" said Ashley with a worried look

"I think you might want to step your game up because I think lyric is a little cuter than you" said Chelsea getting up from the swing smiling

"Hey I'm potty trained and what ever you ask me to do I will do it" said Ashley following her

"You want to come up" said Chelsea biting her lip

"Come up where" said Ashley kicking the dirt on the ground with the tip of her shoe

"To my room…my mom left this morning to go to the Keys with my father so she left me the house all weekend" said Chelsea

"Ya sure just give me like ten seconds and I'll be up" said Ashley

"Ok sure" said Chelsea going in the house

"Aiden" said Ashley

"God job she's so going to that thing tonight" said aiden

"You're a good guy now but you still sex crazy" said Ashley laughing

"no but to be real be cool ok don't let anything catch you off guard ok you have been gone a long time" said aiden leaving" I'll you see you tomorrow you still have some work to do, for the both of us"

"Wait…I love you" said Ashley going inside the house

TBC


	12. Better In Time

That same night as Ashley walks in the house

"Chelsea where are you" said Ashley as lyric runs up to her" hey you happy with Chelsea buddy" kneeling to the ground to play with the dog

"Ya but I think your going to love in a little more in a minute" said Chelsea

"What gives you that idea" said Ashley standing up

"I'm ready this time" said Chelsea grabbing Ashley's hands

"Really" said Ashley getting nervous

"That's only if you are too" said Chelsea

"I don't think I am Chelsea" said Ashley

"What about the night you left, you wanted to" said Chelsea as her and Ashley sit on the bed

"I was so about my self at that time, I was only going to have sex with you because it would have made me feel better" said Ashley

"Oh, I though" said Chelsea looking away

"Look I'm sorry I was so ruff that night" said Ashley touching Chelsea

"Ok" said Chelsea turning away

"Don't do that ok, I'm here to make it up to you" said Ashley

"I know" said Chelsea laying back

"I can't deal with this shit" said Ashley getting up and going to the bathroom

"Wow there baby sister your not done here yet" said aiden sitting on the sink

"Oh god you cant keep doing that and she's giving me mixed signals" said Ashley

"Go back you have to fix this no matter what it takes ok, I'm telling you if you don't your life will be pretty messed up so go do it" said aiden

"Do you know something I should know" said Ashley

"Yes so go and fix it ok now" said Aiden

"Ok fine I'll do something" said Ashley walking out of the bathroom

"Um you ok" said Chelsea getting up from the bed

"Ya I just need to talk to you" said Ashley as they hear a knock on a door

"One second" said Chelsea walking to the door

"This is about sex….tuplets on the TV were watching discovery channel" said Ashley seeing Chelsea parents at the door

"I thought you were in Florida" said Chelsea opening the door for her parents as they bring their bags in

"We had a change of plans" said Mrs. Lewis putting her bag by the sofa

"We want to talk to you" said Mr. Lewis sitting on the sofa

"Yes it's something important that will make us better" said Mrs. Lewis

"Ok" said Chelsea sitting down

"Wow they can talk to you but I cant" said Ashley sitting next to her

"Shut up before I tell my mom you tried to get in my pants that night" whispered to Ashley

"Hey there, no need to get your parentals in to our lack of sex life" whispered Ashley in Chelsea's ear making her giggle

"Um" said Mr. Lewis crossing his arms

"Oh do you not want me to sit here" said Ashley hopping up and kind of not sure what to do

"No just clearing my throat" said Mr. Lewis

"Um it's like 12 dad what's the deal" said Chelsea

"I got tickets for us to go on a vacation" said Mr. Lewis

"Like our family" said Chelsea looking kind of upset

"Yes your brother and sister" said Mr. Lewis

"I don't have a I problem with them it you I wouldn't want to go" said Chelsea with a serious face

"Don't you ever" said Mr. Lewis stepping close to Chelsea

"Wow there cowboy" said Ashley stepping in between them

"Move" said Mr. Lewis getting angry

"See I can't do that…oh my name is Ashley Davies and you wont be laying a hand on her ok buddy" patting him on the chest

"Calm down ok" said Mrs. Lewis" lets talk over her" pulling to the other side of the room"

"nice meeting you" said Ashley waving turning around to see Chelsea crying" baby it's ok I wont ever let anyone hurt you"

"You promise" said Chelsea hugging Ashley

"That's what got me in trouble last time, just believe me ok" said Ashley as they sit on the sofa and she puts her arm around Chelsea

"Your going to piss my dad off" said Chelsea

"I think you beat me to it" said Ashley

"your right" said Chelsea hearing another knock at the door" I'll get it"

"Hello…your in the city now you cant just leave your doors open like that" said A girl that kind of looked like Chelsea but a little older

"Oh Britney" said Chelsea jumping from the sofa a hugging her sister

"so good to see you" said Britney" you need to eat your way too skinny" pinching Chelsea on her side

"Ok" said Chelsea rolling her eyes

"What's up with mom and dad" said Britney peaking around Chelsea to see what's going on

"nothing" said Chelsea" Britney this is Ashley"

"Oh" said Britney folding her arms and turning away from Ashley

"Um me and her are back together" said Chelsea

"oh that great" said Britney" nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" said Ashley putting her hand out" I'm also happy because me and your sister are back on which she failed to tell me"

"Your funny" said Chelsea with a fake laugh

"We don't shake hands in the south" said Britney

"High five" said Ashley with a questioning face

"no a hug silly" said Britney hugging Ashley really tight

"Wow this is great" said Ashley smiling

"I know" said Britney letting her go

"Ok girls dad needs a minute" said Mrs. Lewis

"Wow I feel so blessed to be in the presents off all of these beautiful Lewis girls" said Ashley smiling

"Oh how cute" said Mrs. Lewis and Britney

"Aye…are you flirting with my sister and my mom" said Chelsea with a weird face

"No just giving compliments it's kind of late we need something to keep us up and ready" said Ashley

"Are you high" said Chelsea

"One thing I learned from my dad never answer that question when someone asks you that" said Ashley

"She has a point" said Britney

"Ok so we are going to Florida" said Mrs. Lewis

"aw babe I'm going to miss you" said Ashley pouting

"Why your going too" said Mrs. Lewis

"Wiggida wiggida what" said Ashley surprised

"Ya you're dating her that means your family" said Britney

"Oh that's just so grand" said Ashley smiling

The next Morning

I got to stay over and sleep on the sofa it felt ok way better than my cot I had at my grandma's house. I had a few nightmares last night about going on this family vacation thing I have the feeling something is going to happen.

"Oh hell what's that smell" said Ashley getting up from the sofa walking toward the spare room

"Oh shit" said a guy about the same age as Chelsea and a short afro and white sun glasses "oh it's you"

"Dude that shit is strong" said Ashley shutting the door behind

"Thanks for the heads up" said the guy

"Um Aaron right" said Ashley

"that is what they call me" said Aaron" you want a hit"

"I don't know your dad might buss in here and catch me then I won't be able to see Chelsea anymore" said Ashley

"True, you wouldn't want to risk tapping that by hitting this" said Aaron holding up the blunt

"We haven't done that" said Ashley laughing

"So you're a rock star" said Aaron taking a hit a puffing out

"Maybe" said Ashley

"No I just asked because I'm trying to get into music but it's not working" said Aaron" cause all I have is my book of rhymes"

"That's sweet I could never rap" said Ashley looking around

"hey how about you help me out and I help you out" said Aaron" you need to chill"

"Come down stairs sit in my car and get faded" said Ashley

"Let's go then" said Aaron grabbing his stuff

30 minutes later

"Dude that is a good song" said Ashley holding her guitar

"Dude I love your car it's like the best car to hot box so much room" said Aaron

"I know but listen to this_, If you got the weed, I got the pipe We can get high together all night If you got the weed, I got the __light__ We can get high together all night" sang _Ashley strumming her guitar

"Damn ok keep playing that I got something for that" said Aaron flipping throw his book "_ok It's nine-forty five work start at ten So it looks like I'm calling in sick again  
I rather get some herb and kick it with My friends, hit the beach and treat it Like a weekend, me and Jen ain't really Speaking so baby girl come over this Instant, got a new ride so fuck the speed limit, I live by the W's - Weed and Women_" Rapped Aaron

"Fuck that was…that was, your amazing dude" said Ashley "your going to make it for real"

"Thanks" said Aaron

Knock, Knock

"Damn it who is that" said Aaron

"Most likely one of your sisters" said Ashley

"it's Chelsea" said Aaron

"ohw piss" said Ashley coughing and opening the door" hey lovely" trying to push the smoke back in

"Are you getting high with my brother, please tell me your not" said Chelsea outside in her pj's

"Then I would be lying and you don't like that" said Ashley

"You look so faded" said Chelsea smiling" Last time you're doing this"

"Really you think that's sexy" said Ashley" and this is my last time"

"No but you look funny" said Chelsea

"Ah um where can we get some food" said Aaron sticking his head out of the window

"**Red's Java House" said Ashley" on the pier it's great"**

**"Let's go then" said Aaron hitting the door**

**"Ok" said Ashley going to the driver side**

**"I'll drive" said ****Chelsea **

**"Ok what ever makes you happy love" said Ashley **

**"Oh god I feel like I'm in the movie half baked" said Chelsea **

**"Maybe you should try it sometime" said Aaron **

**"I don't have to you guys just exposed me to way more than I wanted to be exposed to" said Chelsea **

**"Then you should feel good" said Ashley kissing her **

**TBC**


	13. I Need Vacation

Later that day

"We have been waiting for you guys" said Britney waiting by the door

"Oh sorry" said Ashley

"We leave in 2 hours" said Britney

"Ok I'm ready" said Chelsea

"Me too" said Ashley smiling

"Why are you so happy" said Britney looking at both Chelsea and Ashley

"Oh Ashley loves food it makes her really happy" said Chelsea

"Ya I love it…but I love Chelsea more" said Ashley hugging her

"Oh you guys are cute" said Britney" mom and dad went to get some motion sickness stuff for dad"

"cool" said Chelsea going in her room to get lyric" oh baby did you miss me"

"I'm so sleepy" said Ashley lying on the bed

"No you got your self high now you have to deal with it" said Chelsea slapping Ashley's leg

"No I'm just sleepy because I couldn't sleep" said Ashley propping her self up on her elbows

"Why is that" said Chelsea shutting her door

"Cause I was thinking of you" said Ashley sitting up on the bed

"Really" said Chelsea rolling her eyes

"Ya then I took a cold shower and peeped in your room" said Ashley with a serious look

"WTF, you're such a creeper" said Chelsea

"Joking" said Ashley as Chelsea changing clothes

"I hope I would have had to break up with you again" said Chelsea

"Your good at that" said Ashley

"Well at the time I felt you should have felt my pain" said Chelsea sitting next to her

"Oh really" said Ashley looking at Chelsea weird

"What are you thinking" said Chelsea moving away from Ashley

"…are you ticklish" said Ashley tickling Chelsea

"Oh stop" said Chelsea laughing

"Um let me think…no" said Ashley pushing Chelsea back on the bed and tickling her

"Your crazy" said Chelsea

"Crazy bout you" said Ashley blowing on her stomach

"Oh Ashley that tickles" said Chelsea

"Chelsea were rea…oh my god" said Mrs. Lewis opening the door then shutting it

"Shit mom" said Chelsea as her and Ashley come out of her room

5 minutes later

"So are you going to talk to her" said Ashley

"Well I'm going to have to" said Chelsea putting her head down

"You know what I need to just talk to her, I started it and I have to tell her what went down" said Ashley taking a deep breath

"Really…you really want to talk to my mom about this" said Chelsea

"Yes and I will" said Ashley

"It's your funeral" said Chelsea lying back on the bed

"um Mrs. Lewis" said Ashley walking over to her" I wasn't doing what you think I was tickling her"

"don't want to hear it…Chelsea is an adult now so what she does is her thing, but you need to be careful your still a kid" said Mrs. Lewis grabbing her bag" ok, so get your bags honey and lets go" rubbing Ashley's back

"Ok thanks for understanding" said Ashley going to get her bag

"So you were doing it with Chelsea" said Aaron nudging Ashley

"No we don't do it, we haven't done it and I don't see it happening anytime soon" said Ashley

"So she doesn't just give you a little something" said Aaron sitting on the sofa waiting for the others

"I wish" said Ashley taking a seat next to him" no I'm joking it's me that holding this hold thing back"

"No I'm glade you respect my little sister because I would have to murder you if you hurt her" said Aaron

"Do you live in Atlanta" said Ashley

"No I live here" said Aaron

"How come we never met" said Ashley

"I have my own life and so does my sister we like to keep it that way it's better, we were around each other way to long when we lived in Atlanta" said Aaron

"Ya I understand" said Ashley

"ok guys lets head out" said Mr. Lewis" Florida here we come"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day on the plane

"Thank you so much for keeping lyric" said Chelsea talking to kyla

"Oh no problem" said kyla

"Well I'll see you in a week and Ashley says she loves you" said Chelsea

"Ohw I love her too" said kyla

"Ok bye" said Chelsea

"Bye" said kyla as they hang up

"So where are we going" said Ashley

"um my aunts in " said Chelsea" you will have a lot of fun"

"Hi can I get you ladies anything" said the flight attendant

"Um I'm ok maybe she…aiden" said Ashley

"How you doing" said aiden handing out drinks

"Good, great I'm with Chelsea and everything is cool" said Ashley

"I see you get along with her brother, you guys could make some crazy music" said aiden

"You should have been a flight attendant it fits you" said Ashley smiling at him

"Sure whatever" said aiden walking away

"Can I ask you something" said Ashley holding Chelsea's hand

"Ya anything" said Chelsea looking Ashley in the eyes

"Did you see the flight attendant" said Ashley

"Yes" said Chelsea

"It was aiden right" said Ashley

"Ashley the flight attendant was a girl and she was older…if you're still having a hard time with aiden I'm here" said Chelsea

"No I was just being crazy, you know me" said Ashley

"Really I don't…" said Chelsea looking away

"Wait what do you mean" said Ashley touching Chelsea

"We got together and then you left, I know the silly little rock star that I fell in love with but I don't know you" said Chelsea

"but I know you, so well" said Ashley" when you get writers block you draw the most beautiful pictures and secretly you're a big fan of flight of the conchords and you used to like to pull on my lip piercing when we could kiss and…."

"I love you so much" said Chelsea kissing" why did you take that lip ring out"

"Um that didn't go over to well with my grandma she threw it in the river" said Ashley laughing

"Well I loved it" said Chelsea

"So did I but you know I have to grow up some time" said Ashley

A few hours later as they get off the plane

"Do you see her" said Aaron

"No" said Chelsea grabbing her bag

"oh there she is" said Britney" auntie Carrie"

"Oh my babies" said Auntie Carrie pushing a baby in a stroller

"It's so good to see you" said Mrs. Lewis hugging her sister

"How are all of you" said Auntie Carrie

"great" said Chelsea" um Auntie Carrie this is Ashley"

"Oh so you're the famous Ashley" said Aunt Carrie seeming kind of angry

"You told her" said Ashley

"Well yes" said Chelsea "but when you left she came to visit so I couldn't avoid telling her "

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies" said Ashley shaking her hand

"You better be treating my girl right" said Aunt Cassie

"Um yes totally" said Ashley

"Ok let's head out we got a lot stuff planed for today" said Aunt Cassie

Things were kind of weird when I got there at first but then I met the family and it made me feel right at home everyone is so nice to me and they are the coolest people.

Later that night

"Um so you volunteered us to keep the baby…while everyone else goes out and has fun" said Ashley with a weird look

"Yes" said Chelsea holding the baby

"Ok, I guess that's fine" said Ashley sitting on the sofa

"It's going to have to be ok because I would have been pissed if you would have left" said Chelsea sitting next to her

"hey there buddy" said Ashley playing with the baby" hello mizer, can I hold him"

"Ya sure" said Chelsea surprised Ashley wanted to

"Boop" said Ashley touching his nose, making the baby giggle "you like that don't you"

"Your good with babies" said Chelsea

"Ya there just so cute" said Ashley smiling at the baby

"Do you want babies" said Chelsea

"Why do you ask" said Ashley laughing as she cradles the baby" your not pregnant are you please don't say that, this has happened once I'm not ready for it this time" looking at Chelsea

"um no, just a question" said Chelsea

"Ya I do" said Ashley" cute ones that will turn into sexy rock stars like us one day"

"I knew you would say that" said Chelsea

"I know this might be weird, but if I could have babies with anyone it would be with you" said Ashley

"Thanks" said Chelsea kissing Ashley which made the baby giggle

"Oh you like that, see we can get along because I love it when she does that" said Ashley as her phone rings

"Are you going to pick that up" said Chelsea

"Oh yes" said Ashley giving the baby to Chelsea

"hello…yes…that's great" said Ashley "dude Ron thank you, you wont regret this I promise we can have a cd done in three months I…ok…bye"

"What's up" said Chelsea

"Shweet, I just got your brother a deal" said Ashley

"A deal with who" said Chelsea

"Get this sub pop" said Ashley smiling

"Sub pop but they don't do the kind of music he does" said Chelsea

"listen they want something different and me and your brother made a compromise that me and him together have are great so, it's going to work I know" said Ashley" I feel like dancing…but I wont"

"Ya you shouldn't dance that might mess up the moment" said Chelsea

TBC

Does anyone have anything that they want to happen in the story?

I'm getting a little writers block


End file.
